familysffandomcom_pl-20200213-history
Blog użytkownika:Shinarei/Trolling TV odcinek 2: Czopki, skandale i trollujbusy...
OSOBY WRAŻLIWE PROSZĘ O POMINIĘCIE TEGO WPISU NA BLOGU 8. Troll zdychał a wy mendy nic nje wiedzieliscie D: TAK! UMIERAŁEM! Miałem zatwardzenie, sraczke, rozwolnienie, jelitówke, wszystko naraz! Mówiłam mamie że ta pizza z Tesco złowrogo łypie na mnie tymi oczami z salami ;-; MÓWIŁAM! ALE NJE! "JEDZ! DOBRA!" a sama nje jadła bo się bała! Trolla mi zrobiła! Ja zawsze mam racje! a jeszcze ta pizza była taka mdła że ja mądra popiłam ją jogurtem aloesowym i się dopiero mieszanka wedlowska zrobiła! Następne kilkanaście godzin kurde byłam na łożu śmierci... Zatwardzenie, herbatki z ziółkami, tabletki z węglem.... skończyło się na środkach przeczyszczających...ja myślałam że umre XD Siedziałam na tronie z miską na kolanach bo nje wiedziałam którą stroną pójdzie xD ale to jeszcze nje nagorsze.. potem matula moja kochana zafundowała mi czopka w dupsko DDDDDDDDDDDD: LUDZIE WIECIE JAKI TO JEST OKROPNY BÓL?! MATKO JA MYŚLAŁAM ŻE TAM WYKITUJĘ! POCZUŁAM SIĘ JAK TANI UKE Z KIEPSKIEGO YAOICA! JAK JAKAŚ MD! D: TO BYŁO STRASZNE *rip* ale już mi lepiej xD 9. Troll jest zażenowany pływackim anime ._. Dzisiaj me oczy miały okazję obaczyć oficjalny trailer nowego "sportowego" anime- Free! Już mam przed oczami tę wielką podniete jaka to była na wieść o Kuroko no Basket...JA JUŻ TO WIDZE! częśc spragnionych biszów dziewoj pewnie jak to sezonowce przerzuci się z podniety KnB na podnietę Free xD prawdziwy fan zostanie *wiesza sie na Murasakim jak Mad na kudłach Akashiego* czekam na drugi sezon KnB, a Free! obejrzę tylko dlatego, że nic innego ciekawego nje widzę.... NJE JESTEM ANIMCOWĄ MENDĄ KTÓRA SZUKA TYLKO AMBITNYCH ZACHWYCAJACYCH MUZYKĄ I GRAFIKĄ PRODUKCJI! lubię też obejrzeć coż niższych lotów, ale nje jestem też totalnym masohistą by sie truć pierwszym lepszym ecchi z cyckami jak piłki lekarkie w tle ._. NJE LUBIE ECCHI, AMEN. Ale bishów lubię...tak bishami i haremówkami z prostą jak konstrukcja cepa fabułą nje pogardzę...właśnie zaczęłam oglądać na nowo Uta-pri 1000% by sobie przypomnieć co się działo zanim zabiorę się za 2000% Ah, pamiętam jak byłam na konie dawno dawno i jeszcze Uta-pri to była nowość i ta totalna podnieta wsród ludnosci xD tak samo było jak wychodziło anime na podstawie KNB były wtedy dwie grupy: pierwsza to fangirle liczące na spoconych bishów , a druga to ludzie nje jarajacy się sportowymi anime i skreślająca szanse tej produkcji na jakikolwiek sukces... byłam w drugiej grupie...ewidentnie.. na widok Bakagamiego, Kuroko i całego Kiseki no Sedai śmiechałam i porównywałam ich do Power Rangersów XD ale potem już nje pamietaj dokładnie jak, ale obejrzałam z łaski jeden odcinek....potem 2,3,5,10....aż tu nagle zakochałam się w serii i nim sie obejrzałam siedziałam w emo cornerze bo cały Winter Cup i mój kochany już wtedy Mukkun zostali wycięci z fabuły....dlatego miałam banana na mordzie jak miał wyjść drugi sezon xD ale dość o KNB wracamy do Free! tak więc, patrząc na trailer widzę naprawde zerową fabułę nadrabianą męskim fanserwisem....czy będzie jak w przypadku KNB że się pomylę? czy moze serio tak będzie? czas pokaże... narazie przeglądam postaci głównych bohaterów i tęskno wspominam mojego biednego Pimp-kuna ...Boziu moja kochana co oni z nim zrobili? jakiegoś mega badassa z innej szkoły ;-; thumb|400px i jeszcze nazwali go RIN! matko ja nje cierpię jak facet ma na imie Rin! Rin mi sie kojarzy z tą uroczą płaską blondyneczką od psychopatycznych piosenek spod znaku Vocaloida a nje ;-; dobra kończę dramy..i tak jest mój, ktoś tknie choćby 10 metrowym kijem a ubiję BanNożyczkami *wyciąga BN* i jeszcze....jakie on ma kurde włosy? to je takie coś między fioletem a czerwienią....ON MA WŁOSY KOLORU NAJTAŃSZEGO BARSZCZU Z TOREBKI D: a jego oczy gwałcą ;-; Boże chrońcie mnie on na pewno jest jakimś sadystą i tylko czekać aż wyskoczy z jakimiś nożyczkami lub scyzorykiem xD i jeszcze...a propo nożyczek...kolejne nowe anime, któremu poświęcę swój cenny czas nosi tytuł Inu to Hasami wa Tsukaiyou...njewiele mówi nje? z tego co rozumiem opowiada to o jakimś pisarzu który ginie i odradza sie jako pies....a potem trafia do drugiej shin jakieść sadystycznej babki z tanią podróbą BN z marketu '''która to pisze opowiadania...dalej nje skumałam czekam na całość.... '''TAK, obejrzę to anime dla nożyczek xD z czego jeszcze zacieszam jeśli chodzi o anime? 'w sezonie letnim wychodzi kolejne anime na podstawie visual novel od Idea/Design Factory....na początku tego roku mieliśmy Amnesię, która była rewelacyjna graficznie, fabularnie trochę zagmatwana i aż krzyczała "żeby zobaczyć więcej kup grę" ...ale tk to już jest jak powstaje anime na podstawie VN...Bohaterka nijaka i głupia niczym Su , bishe odwaleni w kosmos (Ukyo <3), a fabuła...jest by była..nje oszukujmy się to nje Moda na Sukces gdzie każdy dyma każdego...tu wybranek bohaterki jest jeden a reszta może klamke pocałować. Znowu sie rozpisałam....wiec wychodzi anime na podstawie '''Brother's Conflict '(tknie ktoś Tsubakiego a ubiję -,o on mówi głosem Mukkuna *-*) a dalej planowane jest anime w nieco mroczniejszym klimacie: Diabolik Lover's gdzie mym mężem jest Kanato nje tykać bo zabije ^-^ (nje to nje jest opowieść o wampajrach pokroju Smieszhu czy Wampajr Knajt) i to tyle o anime xD Nowy Testament jakby to powiedziała Madchin xD 10. Troll + Babcia = fazy xD Było o nowych nożyczkach i tasaku...było o czarnych talerzach teraz wypowiem sie o "grzdylu" i innych takich 1. Siedzę na kiblu, umieram, środki przeczyczające zmieszane z ziółkami i węglem działają...wyglądam jak śmierć spisuję testament a tu nagle bez pukania babcia mi wbija z buta do łazienki i mówi "SHIN! JESTEM Z TOBĄ! TRZYMAJ SIĘ DASZ RADE!" i mnie klepie po ramieniu....ja takie wtf? nje wiem czy się śmiać czy płakać i mówię "babciu...kocham cie....nje to żebym cie wyganiała ale... wyjdź..." 2. Idę z babcią do marketu...wybieram sobie jogurty a tu nagle jak spod ziemi wyrasta mój nauczyciel od matmy x_x miałam zawał myślałam że wykituję xD ukłoniłam sie "dzień dobry" pierdu pierdu, podchodzi babcia "ty to on?" "tak" i jeszcze leci za nim jak taki stalker szpieg jakiś a ja "babciu Jezus nje idź tam!" xD no ewidentnie i jeszcze taka podnieta "to on?! shin to on?!" *facepalm* 3. Grzdyl...to ogólnie przyjęte w moim domu przezwisko.... idę po schodach na dół i słyszę w kuchni "ten grzydl idzie" albo "no co za grzyl!" "grzdyl przyszedł" "no jak grzdyl jakiś" nje wiem czemu...ale to słowo nje przestaje mnie bawić... 4. Słucham wiadomości, naglę słyszę "Trollujbus" "BABCIUUUUU~~ co to jest trollujbus? to bus dla Trolli?" babcia takie WTF "trollejbus ty głuchy grzdylu!" "aaaaa...ale to takie coś dla Trolli ne?" i babcia śmiechła xD 5. W Kauflandzie... szukamy "zielonej herbaty z cytryną" mówię "nje lepiej kupić zielona i wciśnąć tam cytryne?" "TO NJE TO SAMO TY GRZDYLU!" no to okej...szukamy "babciu..serio nje ma tej herbaty" "MUSI BYĆ!" a na ścianie taki przycisk alarmowy "JAK MI NJE ZNAJDZIESZ TEJ HERBATY TO ZADZWONIĘ PO TE GRZDYLE BY MI JĄ PRZYNIEŚLI!" ja takie O_O "babciu chodź już chodż....pójdę jutro do Tesco" 6. Robię sobie kanapki.... "babciu, podaj mi noż..." babcia jak wziełą jak nindża jakis chwyciła nóż i we mnie go rzuciła..ja takie O_O JEZUS epic unik chowam sie pod stół a babcia się ryje ze mnje ;-; TO NJE BYŁO ŚMIESZNE MOGŁAM STRACIĆ OKO! LUB ŻYCIE! D: 11. Troll i jego desktop thumb|400px|pierwsza tapeta Jak widać, moim ulubionym kolorem jest fiolet XD cały pulpit dostosowałam pod ten kolor...nawet ikonkę do przeglądarki...nawet słoneczko Gadu Gadu xD Używam Objectdocka do gier i Rocketdocka do ważnych folderów...kolejno macie na górze: Alice Madness Returns, American McGee's Alice, Assassin's Creed Revelations, Brotherhood, 1, Dragonica <3, Freejack, GranFantasia, thumb|400px|druga tapeta BlazBlue, emulator PS2, Project Diva, Stepmania, Katawa Shoujo...jeszcze miałam tam dołożyć emulator PSX i PSP xD a na dole: Mój Komputer, Skaner, Pliki Fotoszopa i Saia, Muzyka, Obrazki, gry , Moje arty, SAI, Photoshop i GG... + jeden folder "Wsjo" gdzie trzymam cały bałagan z pulpitu..oraz kosz xD cholernie ciężko znaleść mi tapetę w dobrej rozdzielczości ;-; ale jakoś daję radę jak widać xD poza tym na moim pulpicie łazi Shimeji....mam ich łącznie około 200 ale oczywiście nje odpalam wszystkich naraz...najczęściej po moim pulpicie paraduje Mukkun, Kuroko, Shizuo, Dennek oraz Ace...ale mam tego znacznie więcej >w< kiedyś zostawiłam komputer z shimeji na 6 godzin..największy bład mojego życia..one były wszędzie...jak je wyłaczałam to komp zlagował xD 12. Troll zapomniał... o czymś jeszcze miałem napisać ale zapomniałem o czym... wiec na zakończenie zrobię sie poważny i skomentuję to co sie ostatnio dzieje na Wiki - Driada i jakaś tam inna się kłócą z Marticchi pod artykułem o Chino, twierdzą że nic do nas nje mają ale umiem czytać... - cisza...Wielka smuta...na Wiki SF nic się nje dzieje..komenty tylko pod odcinkiem 18... ciągle tylko głupi spam Sowy i Silver...sorry ale to już przesada...'''niszczycie naszą Wikie - Userska Wiki...Silv ją stworzyła, wszystkich obdarowała modami czy adminami...pytam sie po co? Mnie na przykład admin jest nie potrzebny....przecież i tak jest 100000 innych adminów więc moge olać dany problem bo ktoś inny sie tym zajmnie... Poza tym...Silv...Sowo....nje wiem czy zauważyłyście ale obie niszczycie obie Wikie... wojny na spam..jakieś dziwaczne gify... Silv..jak jara cię porno to kup se konto premium czy coś na jakimś redtubie, lub załóż gejowską wiki...nje kazdy lubi yaoi yuri czy inne pornole...ja po Boku no Pico jestem zniszczona i mnie to nje razi, ale innych tak.. Cyrka...tu powiem dość nietaktownie...PRZESTAŃ K$#WA SPAMOWAĆ! Zachowujesz sie jak niedorozwiniete dziecko z minusowym IQ któremu ktoś niedobry zabrał zabawke! Wiecie....ja jestem naprawde cierpliwa, tolerancyjna....ale to co wy robicie z Wikią jest juz poza wszelkimi granicami! Gratulacje..obie zniszczyłyście naszą jedność, familię...kiedyś wchodziłam na Wiki by miło spędzić czas, a teraz nie mam ochoty tu zaglądać...Zrobiłyście tu jeden wielki burdel...doprowadziłyście do totalnego schizma! Jak sytuacja sie nje zmieni to obiecuję Wam jak tu siedzę przed monitorem... odejdę z tej Wiki i już mnie nie zobaczycie ... Są normy, na większości stron nikt by nie pozwolił na taką sytuacje...Dać palec to całą rękę biorą skończyłam...tyle ode mnie... mozecie mnie hejcić, wyzywać, banować....mam to szczerze w dupie jak ten wtorkowy czopek! Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach